


Problem Child (Part 2)

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena and Bernie have been together for 4 years. But when one of the kids drops a bombshell will thing ever be the same again.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 37
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



4 Years later

"RUBY, TAMSIN YOU TWO BETTER BE OUT OF THEM PITS." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"WE ARE." They shouted at the same time. As they walked down the stairs together. And followed Bernie into the kitchen.  
"Good morning you two."Serena said as she sat at the table feeding 1 year old Grayson who was in his high chair.  
"I don't think I want any breakfast mum. I feel a bit sick." Ruby said as she sat at the table. Serena felt Ruby's head.  
"You don't feel hot. It's probably just nerves sweetheart. You'll be fine. Just do you best darling. That's all we ask.. Are you alright Tamsin."  
"I'm fine, I couldn't care less about the exams really."  
"Well you should care." Bernie said as she poured herself another coffee.  
"Why should I. I just want to leave school and get a job."  
"What sort of job."  
"Any job I don't really care."  
"Don't be stupid Tamsin."  
"Why am I being stupid just because I want to get a job."  
"Do we have to start the day off with yet another argument." Serena butted in.  
"It's her fault." 

"Come on all 3 of you school now. Leave me and Grayson in peace."  
"Come on Ruby let's go." Tamsin said as she left the table to get her coat and bag.  
"Mum I really do feel sick."  
"Ruby I can't keep you off today darling. You've got your first exam. If you still don't feel right when you have finish then get Bernie to ring me and I will come and pick up alright."  
"OK."  
"Ruby listen to me. You have worked so hard for these exams. Just do what you can sweetheart. I'm so proud of you whatever happens alright." Ruby nodded as Serena hugged her. "I love you."  
"I love you too mum. I'm sorry." Ruby cried.  
"Hey what are you sorry for. You've done nothing wrong."  
"Ruby we need to get going or we are going to be late." Tamsin said changing the subject. "See you later."  
"Bye girls good luck."  
"Bye Grayson."  
"Bye little man." Bernie said as she kissed Grayson. "Bye beautiful I love you."  
"I love you too gorgeous."Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie." Wave bye bye darling. "Serena said as she held the little boys hand and started waving it.  
"Bye bye."Bernie said as her and girls left the house. 

Bernie. Ruby and Tamsin were in the car on their way to school. Bernie was singing along to the radio and Tamsin kept looking at Ruby who hadn't said a word since getting in the car.  
"Ruby are you OK."  
"No I think I'm gonna be sick. Ruby gipped as she put her hand to her mouth.  
"Mum stop the car Ruby is gonna be sick." Bernie pulled up got out and opened Ruby's door. Ruby jumped out and immediately threw up on the pavement.  
"It's OK sweetheart."  
"I can't do this Bernie." She sobbed.  
"Alright Tamsin stay with Ruby I'm going to ring Serena. Bernie walked round the car and got her phone.  
"Ruby what's happening."  
"I don't know." 

"Please tell me when you well you know. Please tell me he used protection."  
"I think so."  
"You think so bloody hell Ruby."  
"You don't think that this is morning sickness do you."  
"Are you due on?Ruby answer me."  
"Your mum wants to talk to you. Bernie said as she walked back round to them.  
"Mum."  
"Bernie said you've been sick."  
"I have I told you I felt sick."  
"Do you want me to come and pick you up love."  
"No mum ill be alright. I'll do my exam and if I still don't feel right I'll come home then. Like you said earlier."  
"OK sweetheart. Good luck baby."  
"Thanks see you later mum."  
"Bye love. Good luck."  
"Thanks."  
"Right let's get you two back in the car."  
"What am I gonna do. My mums gonna kill me Tamsin."  
"Let's just get the exam over with. And then we'll think of something OK.  
"Come on you two hurry up."  
"Coming mum." Tamsin said as she grabbed Ruby's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they got back in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby and Tamsin sat in the school hall with the rest of kids ready to take their exam.   
"Past. Good luck." Tamsin whispered. Whatever is happening we will sort it. Just concentrate on this ok."  
"Ok."Ruby said as she turned to face the front.   
"Right you have 3 and a half hours to finish the exam. You can turn your papers over and start." Bernie said.   
Ruby turned her paper and started to read the questions. She looked at the clock  
Ruby only another two hours to go and she hadn't answered a single question yet. Ruby looked over at Tamsin who was writing away. If I'm pregnant my mum is going to go mad. And god knows what Bernie will say she thought as she looked at Bernie who was walking round the hall.   
"That's it will you all put your pens down please." Bernie said. "It's been a long exam and I think you have all had enough for today. So you can all go home."   
"Yes." All the kids cheered as they started to leave the hall.  
"Ruby how did it go." Tamsin said as they stood up.   
"I've failed I hardly answered any of the questions." She cried. "I don't know why I bothered coming in." She said raising her voice as she slung the paper on the floor. 

"Ruby whatever is the matter with you." Bernie said as she ran up to the girls.   
"She fine mum really."   
“Ruby are you sure your alright?”  
“Fine.”  
"Take Ruby home please Tamsin.”  
"Sure. Come on Ruby let's go." Tamsin put her arm in Ruby's as they walked out of the hall. "Let's go via the chemist and get you a test."   
"Pregnancy test aren't cheap Tamsin."   
"How much money do you have on you."   
"I have only got a fiver left from my pocket money."  
"Bloody hell Ruby what have you done with it all your pocket money."   
"Spent it."   
"I'll have to buy you a test then won't I."   
"Here take this fiver."   
"Put it back in your pocket. I'll get you one."   
"Thank you. I'm so glad you're here for me."   
"I will always be here for you." Tamsin smiled as they left school. 

When the girls got home they heard Grayson chuckling and Serena laughing.   
"Great I was hoping mum wouldn't be in." Ruby said as she took her coat off. "Hey mum." Ruby stood at the lounge door and saw Serena and Grayson playing on the carpet.   
"Hey girls how did the exam go." Serena said as she got up off the floor.   
"It was alright wasn't it Ruby. Shall we go upstairs and get studying for tomorrow's?"  
"Yes sure."   
"Ruby are you OK?"   
"Yes."   
"Are you still feeling ill?"   
"Mum I said I'm fine." Ruby snapped. "Come on Tamsin."   
Tamsin smiled at Serena apologetically as she followed Ruby upstairs.  
"There was no need to shout at your mum she hasn't done anything wrong.”  
“Let's just get this over with shall we?” Tamsin handed her the pregnancy test as Ruby went into the bathroom.  
"Ruby what's happening? Have you done it yet?" Tamsin said as she paced the landing. Ruby unlocked the bathroom door and came out slowly and walked straight past Tamsin and into her bedroom. "Well."   
"My life's over. My mum is gonna kill me." Ruby handed the test over to Tamsin.   
"Your pregnant."   
"Tamsin what am I gonna do." Ruby cried.   
"Well think of something." Tamsin said as she put her arms around her and hugged her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby I know this is a lot for you to take in a minute but, are you wanting to keep it." Tamsin said as they sat on the bed.   
"God no. I'm 16, I don't want a baby at my age. I want a career first before I have a child. Plus I want to be In a relationship with someone that I love when I have kids. I shouldn't have done it. I should have listened to you in the first place I'm sorry Tams."   
"What's done is done now. We need to figure out what to do next."  
"I guess I have to go to the doctors."   
"So your not going to tell your mum I take it."   
"Not if I don't have to. I want to stay alive a bit longer thanks."   
"Right then first thing in the morning you need to get straight on the phone to the doctors."  
"I will."   
"DINNERS READY YOU TWO." Serena shouted.   
"COMING SERENA. let's go have some dinner you didn't eat anything this morning."   
"Ok come on then." Ruby said as they both went downstairs.   
"Can you two just keep an eye on Grayson while I go and get the washing from from upstairs please." Serena said as she kissed the little lad on the head.   
"Yes sure."   
"Tamsin have you got any washing in your bedroom?"   
"No."   
"Ruby."   
"On the floor at the front of my wardrobe."   
"I thought you would." Serena said as she went off upstairs.   
"What did you do with the test."   
"Shit It's still on my bed."   
"Run go and get it quick before your mum goes in your bedroom." Tamsin said as Ruby ran upstairs. Tamsin picked Grayson up out of his highchair and went upstairs after her. 

"Have you got it." Tamsin said as she went in Ruby's bedroom with Grayson on her hip.   
"It's not here I left it right here Tams. You haven't got it have you."   
"No I gave it to you."   
"No no no no."   
"Looking for this are you." Serena said angrily as she stood at the door holding up the pregnancy test in her hand. "Well is someone going to tell me who this belongs to."   
"It's mine." Tamsin said quickly as she put Grayson on the floor.   
"Your pregnant."   
"Tamsin stop. It's not Tamsin's mum. It's mine."   
"No you can't be pregnant. Your only sixteen for God's sake."   
"I'm so sorry mum." Ruby cried as she walked slowly towards Serena and reached out for her.   
"Don't Ruby I can't even look at you right now nether mind hug you."  
"Mum please I'm so sorry." Ruby sobbed.   
"I thought you knew better than to get yourself in this sort of trouble. You've let me down Ruby." Serena picked Grayson up and slammed the door behind her.   
"She hates me."   
"No she's doesn't she's just angry that's all."   
"What have I done Tamsin. I've made a mess of everything." Ruby cried as Tamsin hugged her. 

"It's quiet in here." Bernie said as she walked into the house later that afternoon.   
"Your home early." Serena said quickly wiping her eyes.   
"What wrong."   
"Nothing." Serena choked back her tears.   
"Yes there is. Your upset. Serena tell me what's wrong."   
"Ruby's is… Ruby is pregnant."   
"What are you sure."   
"I found the pregnancy test on her bed it was positive. She's just sixteen Bernie she can't have a baby at her age."  
"What's she said about it."  
"I didn't give her chance to say anything really. I just walked out of the bedroom. I couldn't even look at her."   
"Tamsin knows about it I take it."   
"Oh she knows. She even said it was hers at one point to protect Ruby."   
"I'm not been funny but I always thought it would be Tamsin would get into this sort of trouble first."   
"Don't underestimate Tamsin Bernie. She's a lot smarter than you give her credit for. Tamsin has got her head screwed on. Its Ruby who hasn't."   
"You need to sit down and talk with her properly. No shouting."   
"I know but not yet. I need to calm down a bit first. What are we gonna do Bernie." Serena cried.   
"Well get through this Serena as a family." Bernie said as her and Serena stood hugging each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"GIRLS DINNER IS READY." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "You do know you are going to have to talk to Ruby eventually."   
"Do I. I'm going to go put Grayson in the bath. He has got more spag bol round his mush than what he has eaten. Haven't you young man." Serena said as she picked the little lad up and carried him out of the kitchen.   
"Serena what about your tea."   
"I'm not hungry."   
"I plate you some up them shall I."   
"Whatever." Serena turned round and Ruby was stood in front of her.   
"Mum talk to me please."   
"Go eat your tea Ruby." She said as she went up stairs.   
"Bernie will you take me to moms after we have eaten please."   
"Are you gonna tell her about the baby."   
"I'm going to move in with her and Victoria. I have rang her and she said it's OK."   
"Sweetheart you don't have to do that."   
"Yes I do. Mum can't stand to look at me Bernie. It's best if I move out. Out of sight out of mind."   
"Ruby don't move out. Your mum will come round once the shock has wares off."   
"No she won't Tamsin. I've messed up big time."   
"Your not going anywhere Ruby do you hear me. I'll talk to your mum. Just leave this to me. Now eat up before it gets cold." Bernie smiled as she put her hand on top of Ruby's and left the kitchen. 

"Well I hope you're pleased with yourself." Bernie said as she walked into the bathroom just as Serena was taking Grayson out of the bath. "Ruby says she wants to go live with Clara."   
"That's up to her."   
"No serena it isn't. You can't let her do this. Look I know this isn't what you wanted for Ruby. But it's happened now. We have to accept it."   
"WE. You don't have to accept anything. This has got absolutely nothing to do with you. Ruby is mine and Clara's daughter not yours. And if she wants to go live with Clara that's fine with me. Saves me having to look at her."   
"You don't mean that."   
"Don't I."   
"I can't believe you're saying this. I know you love Ruby."   
"I never said I didn't love her. Of course I love her she's my little girl." Serena cried as she sat down on the chair in Grayson's bedroom. "I just want better for her."  
"I know." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of Serena. "But ignoring her isn't going to make the problem go away. She needs you right now Serena. Ruby needs her mum?" Bernie stood up and walked to the door. "And by the way you couldn't be more wrong. It has got everything to do with me. I love Ruby too you know." Bernie said as she left the room.   
"Bernie wait." Serena ran over to her as she stood at the door. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I know you love Ruby like I love Tamsin. I don't know what to do for my little girl."  
"Just be there for her. Whatever she chooses to do."   
"I'll go speak to her. I love you'' Bernie."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena. As they hugged each other. 

"You two have to come quick" Tamsin said as she ran up the stairs.   
"What's up."   
"It's Ruby she's gone. She just said there was no point in staying here if Serena hates her so much."   
"Stay with Grayson." Serena said as she ran down the stairs and out of the front door where she saw Ruby near the end of the road.   
"RUBY. RUBY COME BACK." she shouted as she ran to catch up with her." RUBY STOP. "  
"Why should I come back you don't want anything to do with me. You've made that quite clear."   
"I'm sorry sweetie."  
"Save it I'm going to mom's."   
"What to live with her and her girlfriend for this month. Milly, Molly or Mandy or whatever her name is."   
"He names Victoria and Mom seems really smitten with this one."   
"Look I don't care. I'm not really interested in your mom and her new fancy woman. I care about you. I shouldn't have ignored you. I was just shocked and angry. But we can get through this together. All 5 of us because we're a family."   
"I'm so scared mum. Please hold me" Ruby cried as Serena pulled her close to her and hugged her tightly.   
"Shush everything is gonna be alright. I'm here for you. Whatever you decide to do I will stand by you."   
"Even if I want to keep it."   
"And do you want to keep it."   
"I don't know mum. I don't know what I want to do. I told Tamsin I didn't want to. But I am just so confused and so scared. I didn't even want to have sex in the first place." Ruby sobbed as she put her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"Please tell me no one forced you into it."   
"No they didn't. But everyone at school was saying I should have had sex by now."   
"If they asked you to jump off a cliff would you."   
"No. I'm an idiot mum I know that. I didn't even fancy the lad he isn't my type at all. I should have listened to Tamsin. She told me not to do it."   
"It's too late now for what ifs. It's happened. You have to now think long and hard about what you want to do."   
"I know. You don't hate me do you mum?"   
"Of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Your my little girl. I love you so much." "I love you too mum." Both Serena and Ruby cried as they hugged each other in the street.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she alright." Bernie said as Serena came back downstairs and went into the kitchen.   
"I don't know. She's in Tamsin's room. There watching a DVD."  
"Sit yourself down I've warmed are teas up."   
"Thank you. We're gonna get her through this aren't we Bernie."   
"Of course we are. We're a family. That's what families do."   
"Do you know Tamsin tried to talk her out of having sex."   
"What Tamsin knew she was going to do it and she never said anything to us." Bernie said angrily.   
"This isn't Tamsin's fault Bernie. Don't be angry with her I'm not." There is one thing I want to know. I want to know who has got my daughter pregnant."  
"Do you think she is gonna tell us."   
"If Ruby doesn't I'm sure Tamsin will."   
"That's if Tamsin even knows who it is."   
"They are like each others shadows of course Tamsin knows who it is Bernie. And I'm gonna find out trust me." Serena said as she ate a folk full of her dinner. After dinner had been eaten Serena put the pots in the dishwasher and went upstairs to talk to Tamsin. 

"Hey sweetie can I come in." Serena said as she knocked on Tamsin's bedroom door and opened it a little.   
"Of course you can."  
"Has Ruby gone to her room."   
"Yes she said she was tired."   
"Tamsin I need to talk to you. Its about Ruby. Who's the father of her baby."   
"I don't know who it is."   
"And you expect to believe that do you."   
"It's the truth Serena."   
"Come off it Tamsin. You and Ruby are as thick as thieves you must know."   
"I don't. Yes I told her not have sex with someone just because the girls in her class sais she should. But honestly Serena I don't know who the baby's father is and thats the truth."  
"Ok I'll ask her myself." Serena said as she walked out of Tamsin's bedroom and straight into Ruby's room. "Who's the father Ruby?"   
"Does it matter."   
"If course it matters. Especially if your going to keep it."   
"I haven't decided what I'm doing yet."   
"Just tell me who the dad is sweetheart. I need to know."   
"Why so you can round round there and make a scene no way."   
"I won't make a scene I promise."   
"Yes you will I know you mum. Just drop it will you cause I'm not telling you who it is."   
"Fine don't tell me. But one way or another I will find out trust me." Serena said angrily as she walked out the bedroom and slammed the door. 

A few minutes later Ruby heard someone else knock on her bedroom door.   
"Now what."  
"It's only me." Tamsin said as she stuck her head round the door. Do you fancy so company."  
"Yes please." Ruby smiled as she shuffled across the bed to Tamsin could get in at the side of her. "I'm sorry my mum quizzed you." She said as she snuggled up to Tamsin.   
"It's fine really. I can't tell her what I don't know can I."   
"I should have listened to you shouldn't I. You told me not do it with just anyone."   
"It's too late now isn't it. Beside your 16 you can have sex with whoever you want. It's not really anything to do with me is it."   
"It's is your my best friend Tamsin."  
"Yeah were like sisters me and you aren't we."  
"Yeah sister's. I still should have listened to you though."   
"Forget it. Just concentrate on what you want to do now."   
"Will you stand by me whatever I decide."   
"Of course I will. You should know that. I'd do anything for you Ruby." Tamsin said as she lifted Ruby's head and slowly put her lips to Ruby's and kissed her. "Oh god I'm so sorry I should definitely not have done that." Tamsin jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Tamsin ran into her bedroom jumped into bed and put the duvet over her and cried herself to sleep. Then the next morning she was hoping to seek out of the house early before anyone got up. But as she put her hand on the front door she heard a voice call her.   
"Where do you think your going at 7.45 on a Saturday morning." Serena said as she stood at the kitchen door with Grayson on her hip.   
"Grandma's."   
"At this time in the morning. At least come and have dome breakfast first."   
"I'm not hungry."   
"Tamsin come on and eat something please." Tamsin sighed before following Serena into the kitchen. Serena put the cereal boxes on the table so Tamsin could help herself. "Tamsin I'm sorry I shouted at you last night."   
"I was telling the truth. I don't know who the father is."   
"I know you were. But do you think you could find out."   
"I doubt she would tell me."   
"She might."   
"I try but I'm not promising anything."   
"Thank you sweetie."   
"Where's mum anyway is she still in bed."   
"No she's gone for a run she won't be long."   
"I heard you tried to talk her out of having sex."   
"Didn't work though did it."   
"No but you tried. Your a good girl Tamsin. Ruby is lucky to have you as her friend."   
"I'm the lucky one. I'm going to go. When mum comes back will you tell her I might stay at grandma's tonight."   
"OK. C'mere." Serena smiled as she gave Tamsin a hug. "I love you Tamsin."   
"I love you too. See you later."   
"See you later. Have a good time at your Grandma's."   
"I will." Tamsin said as she walked out of the front door. 

"What do I owe this pleasure so early on a Saturday morning." Shirley said as she opened the door to Tamsin. Tamsin flung her arms around her Grandma a squeezed her tightly and cried. "Hey what's wrong my darling."   
"It's Ruby she's pregnant."   
"Wow I bet Serena and your mum aren't very happy."   
"Mums took it quite well it was Serena who was fuming at first. She's calmed down a bit now."  
"And you."   
"What about me."   
"How do you feel about it."   
"It doesn't matter what I feel does it gran. Besides, I don't think she will ever talk to me again after I what I did last night." Tamsin said with tears in her eyes.   
"What have you do Tamsin?"   
"Last night I kissed her gran."   
"You kissed Ruby?"   
"Yes. I'm such an idiot."   
"Kissing someone doesn't make you an idiot darling."   
"But it's Ruby gran. We have lived under the same roof for 4 years. Are mums are in a relationship for God Sake. I shouldn't have done it."   
"Then why did you."   
"Because I wanted to. I've wanted to kiss her for as long as I can remember gran."   
"Tamsin do you have feelings for Ruby that go beyond the realms of friendship." Tamsin nodded as tears ran down her face.   
"I'm in love with her. And I know it's wrong we're practically family but I can't help the way I feel."  
"It's alright darling." Shirley hugged Tamsin close. "So are your gay just like your mum?"   
"I think so. I'm sorry gran."   
"Hey don't ever be sorry. It doesn't matter to me whether you are straight or gay. As long as happy that's all that matters to me my darling."   
"Can I stay here tonight I don't think I can face Ruby yet."   
"Of course you can."Shirley said as they carried on hugging each other. 

"Bernie is Tamsin coming home today?" Ruby said as she came downstairs the next day.   
"Yes she should be back soon love. Are you alright I heard you'd been sick earlier."   
"I'm OK. Mum gave me some ginger biscuits to eat. She said they were good for morning sickness."   
"She should know she ate plenty of them when she was carrying Grayson."   
"Oy I didn't eat that many." Serena said as she slapped Bernie on the shoulder.   
"Hey love did you have a good time at your grans." Bernie called as Tamsin came home.   
"Yes I'm going to get a bath." Tamsin said as she ran upstairs.   
"Ok love."   
"I think I might go and lay on my bed for a bit." Ruby said as she went upstairs. She stood outside Tamsin's room and knocked on the door.   
"Come in." Tamsin said. Ruby open the door and shut it behind her.   
"I think we need to talk don't you."   
"I guess."   
"Did you stay at your Grandma's to keep out of my way."   
"Look Tamsin I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. Let's just forget it ever happened."   
"You want to forget it ever happened."   
"We have to don't we. We're supposed to be family and to top it all off your pregnant. So let's just leave it."   
"And what about what I want." Ruby said as she walked closer to Tamsin. "When you got into bed with me the other night and we laid cuddling it felt so right. And then when you kissed me it felt even more right. But you pulled away so quickly."   
"I only did that because I thought you would be mad at me."   
"I wasn't mad at you." Ruby smiled as she put her arms around Tamsin's waist and pulled her close. "Kiss me again."   
"I can't"   
"Why not don't you want to."   
"Oh I want to more than anything."  
"Tamsin we are 16 now we're practically adults. I want this Tamsin. And please don't pull away this time." Ruby's said as she put her lips to Tamsin and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your so beautiful." Tamsin said she stroked Ruby's face as they stopped kissing.   
"So are you. I'm so sorry Tamsin."   
"What are you sorry for."   
"Been in such a hurry to lose my virginity. And even more so for getting pregnant."   
"It's alright. Have you decided what your going to do yet."   
"Part of me wants to keep it and part of me doesn't."  
"No matter what you decide. I will be here for you. If you choose to keep it. I will help you."   
"No you won't. As soon as you have finished your exams. You will end up getting a job and meeting new friends. Or going to college if your mum gets her way. And I'll be stuck here with a screaming smelly baby."   
"I am not going to college Ruby. I am staying here with you. If you keep the baby I will help you I promise." Tamsin smiled as she kissed Ruby softly.   
"No one must know about me and you Tamsin."   
"But why we aren't doing anything wrong Ruby. We aren't related."  
"Tamsin are mums are practically married for God's sake. If they found out they would go berserk.And I'm already in enough trouble with my mum. Let's just keep this to ourselves OK. It might add to the fun." She smirked as she pulled Tamsin even closer to her as they stood hugging. 

"Grayson don't swing on mummys legs darling while I'm near the cooker you will burn yourself." She said as she bent down and picked the little boy up and moved away from the cooker. "About time how long does it take to get to the supermarket." Serena said as Bernie walked through the door.   
"Sorry love it was manic in there. I thought it was December for a minute."   
"I'll empty the bags you take Grayson in the lounge he keeps going near the cooker."   
"Come here terror." Bernie took the little boy from Serena. "Where's the girls?"   
"Still upstairs I haven't seen them for ages."   
"GIRLS ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT." Bernie shouted as she went to the bottom of the stairs.   
"YEAH." they both shouted.   
"Maybe we should go downstairs." Tamsin said as they laid her on her bed together.   
"I suppose so." Ruby said as they both got up off the bed. As they got to the bedroom door Ruby turned around and pulled Tamsin to her for another kiss. "I love kissing you."   
"Me too. Come on we better show are faces." Tamsin smiled as they went downstairs.   
"I thought you two were staying up there while morning." Serena said as they went into the kitchen.   
"How longs dinner going to be mum. Am starving."   
"About 10 minutes. Will one of you set the table for me please."   
"I'll do it Ruby. You sit down." Tamsin said as she opened the drawer to get the cutlery out.   
"I thought you two had nodded off." Bernie said as she brought Grayson into the kitchen and put him in his high chair.   
"No we were watching a film." Ruby said quickly as she started playing with Grayson. Tamsin smiled at Ruby while Bernie and Serena had their backs to them getting the dinner out. 

As the two sat in the lounge watching TV. Ruby got her phone out and sent Tamsin a message. 

Ruby  
Shall we go upstairs. Xx

Tamsin  
What are we going to do up there. Xx

Ruby  
Whatever you want to do. Xx  
She smirked as she sent the text. 

What are we going to say we are going upstairs for. Xx

Ruby.  
We could say we are studying for the exam tomorrow. Xx

Tamsin  
OK.xx

"Tamsin do you want to go upstairs and do some last minute studying for tomorrow."   
"You can do."   
"Are you too feeling alright." Bernie said.  
"Yes there is nothing on the TV. We might as well do something useful mum." Tamsin said as they both went upstairs.   
"What are you two up to." Serena said as she came out of Grayson's bedroom after putting the little lad to bed.   
"Going to get ready for the exam tomorrow mum."   
"Ok darling. If your putting music on don't have it on loud I have just got Grayson to sleep."   
"We won't." They watched Serena go downstairs before they both ran into Tamsin's room. Once the door was shut they were kissing each other.  
"It was driving me crazy been downstairs with you and not been able to kiss you." Tamsin said as Ruby rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder.   
"Me too. Tamsin you are still a virgin aren't you."   
"You know I am. It's nothing to be ashamed off."   
"I never said it was. I wished I still was one. I wish I had waited to have sex with someone I love." Ruby said as she looked up at Tamsin.   
"Me you love me."   
"Yes Tamsin I do. Do you love me?"   
"I think you know the answer to that already don't you." Tamsin said as they stood hugging each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people may find this chapter upsetting

"Morning beautiful." Bernie smiled as Serena opened her eyes.  
“Hey gorgeous” Serena yawned as she snuggled into Bernie. “What time is it?”  
“6.40.”  
“I better get the girls up in a minute.”  
“MAM MAM MAM .” Grayson squealed over the baby monitor. They both looked at each other and smiled.  
"I better go and get his lordship." Serena kissed Bernie and got out of bed. She walked into Grayson's bedroom and saw him stood up holding onto the side of his cot.  
"Mam mam mam." He clapped his hands smiling as he saw Serena come through the door.  
"Hi my gorgeous boy." She said as she picked Grayson up and cuddled him.  
"Mam mam."  
"I know why you want you mam mam you stink young man. Let's get you changed mister." Serena laid Grayson on his changing table and began taking his pajamas off.  
"Jesus what's that smell?" Bernie poked her head round the bedroom door.  
"Your son."  
"Oh no when he smells like that he is your son." Bernie kissed the back of Serena's neck.  
"Mmm nothing new there is there. I think I might just put him the bath now I have cleaned his arse."  
"I'll go run it for you shall I."  
"Please darling. Come on smelly bum." Serena kissed Grayson. "Let's go and get your sisters up shall we. Girls come on it's time to get up." She said as she walked on the landing. "HELLO ARE YOU TWO ALIVE."  
"YES MUM."  
"Get up then." Serena went back into the bathroom.  
"I'll go and get the girls breakfast ready if you are bathing buggerlugs." Bernie kissed Serena and went downstairs. 

Serena was just coming out of the bathroom with Grayson. When she heard Ruby shout her.  
"Mum can you come. I'm In the toilet please come quick somethings wrong."  
"What's up sweetie."  
"Mum look I'm bleeding. That's not right isn't?"  
"Sometimes during pregnancy some women bleed and it's absolutely normal. But it's best we get you down the hospital and get you checked out OK."  
"Ok."Serena walked to go out of the bathroom." Oh mum what about my exam today?"  
"Bernie will sort something out am sure. Get ready and I'll nip you to the hospital. Try not to worry. Am sure everything's gonna be alright."  
"Are you ready for your exam this morning Tamsin." Bernie said as sat at the table.  
"Yeah I'm not getting stressed about it like some people do. Morning Serena." Tamsin said as Serena came into the kitchen.  
"Morning sweetheart." She kissed Tamsin on the head and put Grayson in his high chair. "Will you ask your mum is she can have Grayson for me I need to take Ruby to the hospital."  
"Why what's up."  
"She bleeding."  
"What." Tamsin said as she stood up but Ruby came into the kitchen. "Are you alright."  
"I don't know. Mum's going to take me to the hospital."  
"Do you want me to come with you."  
"No you have got your exam lady."  
"Bernie what will happen if I miss my exam."  
"I'll speak to board and see if they will let you sit it another day. Don't worry."  
"Come on darling let's get you in the car."  
"Tell your mum I'll pick Grayson up on my way back from the hospital."  
"Will do."  
"Good luck Ruby."  
"Thanks Bernie."  
"I love you." Tamsin whispered into Ruby's ear as she gave her a hug.  
"Ditto." See you later. "Serena and Ruby left the house and got in the car. 

"Hello you two what brings you here." Fleur said as she entered the room.  
"I'm pregnant and I have started bleeding."  
"Do you know how far you are?"  
"Only about a month I think."  
"Right well I'll have to take some blood and I will scan you ok."  
"Ok." Fleur took some blood and left the room.  
"I'm scared mum."  
"I know."  
"I was talking to Tamsin last night and I told her I wanted to keep it. I was going to tell you this morning and now this."  
"Try and stay calm darling. Am sure everything's going to be alright."  
"Did you bleed when you were carrying me or Grayson."  
"No love I didn't."  
"Somethings wrong I know it is. These pains in my stomach are horrendous mum." Serena put her arms around Ruby and hugged her.  
"Hi I have got your blood test back." Fleur said as she came back into the room.  
"And."  
"Am sorry Ruby the pregnancy test we did came back negative."  
"What are you saying."  
"The bleeding that you were experiencing was the baby coming away."  
"Is that why I have bad stomach pains."  
"Yes darling. I am still going to scan you to make sure everything has come away. I won't be a minute."  
"I really wanted the baby mum." Ruby cried. "What am I gonna do now."  
"It's alright darling I'm here. And I am going to help you through this OK. I love you so much. And I am very very proud to call you my daughter." Serena cried as her and Ruby clung onto each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena helped Ruby into the car and went round to the drivers side.   
"Let's get you home shall we darling."   
"Yes. I bet your happy aren't you?"   
"Happy about what."   
"That there isn't going to be a baby."   
"Of course I'm not." Serena stopped the car. "How can you say the Ruby."   
"You didn't want me to have a baby. You went berserk when you first found out. You wouldn't even look at me let alone speak to me."   
"I was shocked that's all. But I would have supported you whatever you would have decided. You know that."   
"Would you."   
"Yes. It would have been my Grandchild Ruby. I would have loved it so much."   
"So would I mum." Ruby sobbed. I really wanted to keep it. Serena leant over a held Ruby.   
"I'm going to get you through this sweetheart. Me, Bernie and Tamsin we are all here for you. Because we all love you so much darling."   
"I know. I love you all too." "Shall we go home now?"   
"Yes please. Mum I'm sorry about what said I didn't really mean it."   
"I know sweetheart." Serena smiled as she drove them both home. 

"Why don't you go lay on the sofa and I'll make you something to eat." Serena said as they got home.   
"I'm not hungry mum. I think I'll just go and lay on my bed for a bed."   
"Ok sweetie. I'll keep up and checking on you. But just shout me if you want me." Serena kissed Ruby on the cheek before she went upstairs.   
"Hi love. How is she?" Bernie said as her, Tamsin and Grayson came home.   
"Not good. She's gone up to lay on the bed. Hello my gorgeous boy." Serena took Grayson off Bernie. "Have you been a good boy for Grandma."   
"Mum said he's been as good as gold. She said if we need her to have him tomorrow to just take him round."   
"Where you going Tamsin?"   
"To see if Ruby's alright."   
"Ok love. She's been whittling about her all day bless her. She thinks the world of Ruby."   
"There just like sisters. I'm glad they have each other."   
"Me too."   
"And I'm glad I've got you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. "I love our little family so much."   
"And we all love you. Don't we Grayson." Bernie said as Grayson put his head on Serena's shoulder. 

Come in. "Ruby shouted as Tamsin knocked on the door.   
"Hey." Tamsin said as she walked over to the bed and put her arms around Ruby. "I'm so sorry about what's happened Ruby."   
"I was just getting used to the idea of having a baby. Last night after you got back in your bed. I was thinking about me and you and how you said that you would help me with the baby."   
"I would have done Ruby. I would have done anything to help you." Ruby rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder as they held hands.   
"One day I want these fingers of yours inside of me."   
"Ruby."   
"What's wrong. Don't you want to have sex with me Tamsin."   
"Your upset. Your not thinking straight."   
"You didn't answer my question. Do you want to have sex with me."   
"Not until we're both ready no."   
"Fine I'll just go have sex with another lad then."   
"You can't."   
"Why can't I."   
"Because you said you loved me."   
"I do. But I can't wait around for you forever till your ready."   
"Ruby your talking like we are old women. We have plenty of time for all that."  
"We are nearly 17 Tamsin."   
"I know that. But that doesn't mean we have to jump into bed with on another does it."   
"Just go away and leave me alone Tamsin. Me and you it's obviously a big mistake."   
"No no it isn't."   
"Yeah it is. It's over between us Tamsin. From now on we are sisters and nothing else." Ruby said as she laid back down and Tamsin ran out of bedroom crying.


	10. Chapter 10

"Give the girls a shout will you Bernie tell then tea is ready." Serena said as she put Grayson into his high chair.   
"GIRLS DINNER READY."   
"I'm not hungry I'm going out." Tamsin said as she put her coat on.  
"Have a good time sweetheart."   
Excuse me. "Ruby said as she tried to get pass them.  
"Where you going."   
"Just out with Elizabeth."  
"I want you in for 9.00pm young lady." Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Your going out with Elizabeth."  
"What's it got to do with you"   
"Elizabeth fancies you."   
"Watch it Ruby you almost sound jealous." Tamsin smirked as she left the house.   
"How are you feeling darling?" Serena came up behind Ruby and put her arms around her.   
"I've felt better."  
"Are you going to have something to eat?"   
"Yeah."   
"Come on then." Serena and Ruby went into the kitchen and sat down to eat.   
"I'm not sure I like the sound of Tamsin hanging out with Elizabeth Hope."   
"Why not."   
"There's just something about her that I don't like."   
"She's a Lesbian." Ruby said as she took a forkful of food.   
"Is she? " Bernie said.   
"Yes everyone in school knows she is."   
"Does it really matter."   
"No it's just that I heard a rumour that she fancies Tamsin."   
"What."   
"That's what I've heard."   
"Does Tamsin know about this?"   
"I think so."   
"I can't believe this."   
"Bernie what does it matter."   
"It doesn't. But if Tamsin likes her I would have hoped that she would tell one of us about it."   
"Do you tell your mum when you first realised you were gay cause I certainly didn't."   
"True. Still I might have a word with her when she gets in."   
"Bernie you can't. If she has any feelings for this girl you don't want to go embarrassing her."   
"I guess you're right. I'll wait till she comes to me or you first." Bernie said as they carried on eating their meal.

"Hey mum." Tamsin said as she came in and stuck her head round the lounge door.   
"Hey love. You had a good time?"   
"Yes. Where's Serena?"   
"Still trying to get Grayson to sleep. I've had a go now it's her turn. He won't settle tonight at all."   
"You two are going to fun tonight with him then."   
"Ain't that the truth."   
"I'm off to bed. Night mum."   
"Tamsin."   
Yes."  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?"   
"Like what."   
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."   
"No there is nothing I want to tell you. Everything's fine."   
"You do know you can talk to me and Serena about anything don't you?"   
"I know. Can I go to bed now."   
"Yes course. Night love."   
"Night mum." Tamsin said as she started walking upstairs as Serena was walking down. "Has Grayson finally gone to sleep?"  
"Yes at last. You off to bed?"   
"Yes night."   
"Goodnight sweetheart." Serena said as Tamsin carried on upstairs. 

Tamsin came out of the bathroom to find Ruby stood at her bedroom door.   
"Can you move please. I'd like to go to bed."   
"Did you have a good time with Elizabeth?"   
"Yes thanks."   
"Did you, did you do anything with her?"   
"What's that got to do with you?"  
"Tell me you didn't do anything."   
"Ruby Campbell your jealous."   
"No I'm not."   
"You sure about that are you."   
"Tamsin please. I know she fancies you. But I want."   
"You want what Ruby."   
"I wanted to be your first."  
"Tough. I wanted to be your first. But you couldn't wait to jump into bed with the first lad that showed you some attention."   
"It wasn't like that."   
"Then what was it like Ruby?"   
"I didn't know you felt the same way about me when I did it."   
"Look just move I want to go to bed."   
"Can I sleep with you tonight please."   
"No you can't." Tamsin snapped as she moved Ruby aside and went into her bedroom and shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Tamsin was laid in bed when she heard the floorboards creaking outside her door. She looked up when she saw the door to her bedroom being opened.   
"Who's that?" She whispered as she sat up.   
"It's only me." Ruby said as she walked into the bedroom.   
"Go back to you own room Ruby."   
"Please can I sleep with you?"   
"I've already told you no."   
"Tamsin I've said I'm sorry. Please let me get into bed with you. I want you to put your arms around me and hold me close." Ruby said with tears rolling down her face.   
"Come on jump in." Tamsin lifted the quilt so Ruby could get in. As soon as Ruby laid down she snuggled up to Tamsin as Tamsin wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before. You've had enough on your plate today without me adding to it."   
"It's OK."   
"No it's not Ruby. I should have been there for you today. But instead I went and took off out."   
"With Elizabeth."   
"I didn't go out with Elizabeth."   
"You didn't." Tamsin shook her head. "Then who did you do out with?"   
"I went to Grandma's."   
"Then why did you say you were going to Elizabeth's."   
"To make you jealous."   
"Well it certainly worked."   
"It did huh?"   
"Of course it did." Ruby smiled as Tamsin kissed her gently.   
"Ruby, I love you."   
"I love you too." Ruby kissed Tamsin again before they both fell asleep. 

"Morning love." Serena said as Ruby came out of Tamsin's bedroom.   
"Morning mum. Is Greyson still in bed?"   
"Is he eck. Bernie has taken him down. How are you feeling?"   
"I have still got stomach ache. But I'll be alright."   
"Did you sleep in Tamsin's room last night?"   
"Er yes we were talking and we both must have fell to sleep."   
"I'm so glad you and Tamsin have each other."   
"So am I mum."   
"Do you want a cuppa?"  
"I would love one. I'm just nipping to the loo first."   
"Ok darling." Serena went downstairs as Ruby went in the bathroom. When she came out Tamsin was stood outside.   
"About time I thought you'd fell down the toilet." Tamsin said as she ran into the toilet.   
"Do you want to do something today if your up to it that is." Tamsin said as went into Ruby's room.   
"Like what?"   
"We could go to the shopping mall. Go watch a film anything you want."   
"How about we do both."   
"Sounds good to me."   
"I'll have to ask me mum for some money through I'm skint."   
"She'll give you some money no problem."   
"Come on let go ask" Ruby kissed Tamsin before they both went downstairs. 

"Morning you two." Bernie said. "What do you girls want for breakfast?"   
"Just Cereals but I'll get it." Tamsin said as she stood up. "Tam Tam." Grayson said as he held out his arms.   
"What's up with you little man." She said as she picked him up and cuddled up. Ruby smiled as she watched Tamsin with Grayson.   
"Mum can I have some money please?"   
"What for."   
"Me and Tamsin are going to go out for the day shopping and to the pictures. But I haven't got any money."   
"Ok how much do you want."   
"Whatever you want to give me." Ruby smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Creep." Serena laughed.   
"Right I better get to work have a good day you two." Bernie said as she kissed the girls and Grayson. "Bye beautiful enjoy your first day back at work" She said as she kissed Serena. "  
"I'll try. Bye gorgeous have a good day."   
"So what film do you fancy seeing?"   
"Whatever I'm fussy." Ruby said as she put her hand under the table and squeezed Tamsin's hand.   
"Right I'm better get this one to your Grandma's. Here there is some money here for both of you."   
"Wow all this mum."   
"Yes you both deserve a treat."   
"Thank you mum."   
"Thanks Serena."   
"Your welcome. Serena kissed both the girls goodbye. As soon as Serena and Grayson left the house Ruby grabbed Tamsin and kissed her.  
"I've been wanting to do that for ages."   
"Have you now."   
"Yes I have."   
"So the film what are we going to watch."   
"It doesn't matter does it because we will be sat at the back and I don't intend to be watching that much of it."   
"It's that right."   
"Absolutely. Come on let's go get dressed. Ruby smirked as she took Tamsin's hand and led her upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

2 months later

Tamsin and Ruby have continued to sneak around and spent time together whenever they could. They haven't done anything yet because they have both agreed to take things slowly. They did however carry on sleeping in the same bed as much as possible.   
"I'm off to work. You two ring me as soon as you get your exam results OK." Serena said as she kissed both girls on the cheek.   
"Will do." They both said together.   
"Bye bye little man." She smiled and kissed Grayson.   
"Mam Mam." Grayson lifted his arms for Serena to pick him up.   
"Grayson I have to go to work. Love you all." She kissed the little boy and Bernie goodbye.   
"Love you." They all said as Serena left the house.   
"I better get going too. Good luck for today you two. I'll see you both when you come and pick up your results. Come on little man let's get you to Grandma's." Bernie took Grayson out of his high chair and out his coat on. " Say bye bye."   
"Bye bye." Grayson waved.   
"Bye mate."   
"Thank god for that I thought they were never gonna go." Tamsin grabbed Ruby and pulled her onto her knee making her squeal. Tamsin started kissing Ruby's neck.   
"Tamsin stop please."   
"What's wrong?"   
"Let's take things slowly you said. Let's not rush things you said."   
"I've changed my mind. I need you Ruby."  
"I'm sorry Tamsin. I'm not ready yet."   
"You keep hinting at us sleeping together enough. And now I want to your not ready. You were ready enough when you had sex with him though was you."   
"I've told you loads of times that was a mistake. A stupid stupid mistake."   
"Yes well I'm beginning to think me and you are a mistake." Tamsin snapped as she stormed out of the house. 

"Well what have you got." Bernie said as she came up behind Tamsin making her jump.   
"Don't do that mum." Tamsin snapped.   
"Bloody hell what's up with you."   
"Nothing."   
"Well what have you got then." Tamsin passed Bernie the paper with her results on. "Well done sweetheart. I am so proud of you." Bernie wrapped her arms around Tamsin." You have done so well."  
"I'm still not going to university mum."   
"So your going to waste these results are you."   
"I'm not wasting anything. How many times do I have to tell you I am not going to university."   
"Ok ok. Where's Ruby?"   
"I haven't seen her."   
"Did you not come together?"   
"Where not joined at hip you know." Tamsin snapped as she walked off.   
"Are Ruby there you are." Bernie said as she walked outside and saw Ruby sat on the steps. "Hey what's wrong."   
"My mums gonna hit the roof that's what's wrong." Ruby cried as she passed Bernie her exam results.   
"Well I've seen worse."   
"There not good though are they."  
"You can still get into university with these results."   
"Not to study medicine I can't. And that's what I really want to do."   
"You could go to college first and do the exams over again."   
"Oh god all I seem to do is lately is disappoint mum."   
"No you don't. Look admittedly you did have a lot to deal with at the time. Getting pregnant and losing the baby. But I can tell you now you do not disappoint your mum. And you certainly don't disappoint me."  
"Thank you Bernie." Ruby sighed as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "How's Tamsin done?"   
"Mostly A's."   
"I knew she would and she's not even bothered is she. Where is she anyway?"   
"She's gone I think." Bernie said as she reached into her pocket and got her phone out as it started ringing.   
"Is that mum?"   
"Yep."   
"Tell her you haven't seen me yet. I'll see you later." Ruby said as she pecked Bernie on the cheek and walked off.   
"Hi love."   
"Hi darling what's happening no one has rang me yet with their results yet."   
"Tamsin has gone nearly all A's."   
"That's fantastic."   
"Yes but she went off on with tit on when I said she should be going to university."   
"Right and what about Ruby."   
"I don't know I haven't seen her. Why don't you ring her."   
"Ok I will do. I have to go now I am due in theatre. I'll see you later."   
"See you later. Love you."   
"Love you bye." Bernie sighed as she put her phone back into her pocket. 

"Are you alright now love." Bernie said as she sat down beside Ruby in the lounge.   
"No. Thanks for not telling mum."   
"You are going to have to tell her. She has just text to say she is on her way home."   
"Great."   
"Have you seen anything of Tamsin since this morning."   
"No I haven't."   
"I better ring her."   
"Hi mum." Tamsin said as she answered her phone.   
"Hi love where are you."   
"I'm just out celebrating with friends."   
"So I can hear. I hope you aren't drinking Tamsin."   
"I'm not."   
"Mmm you better not be lady. What time will you be home?"   
"I'm gonna stay at Elizabeth's tonight if that's alright with you."   
"That's fine. Tamsin."   
"Yes."   
"Just be careful alright."   
"I will see you later love you."   
"Love you behave." Bernie shook her head as she put the phone down.   
"Where is she?"   
"Out with some friends. She says she isn't drinking but I think she is. She is sleeping at Elizabeth's tonight. I better go put the dinner on."   
"Why didn't you say no." Ruby said as she followed Bernie into the kitchen.   
"Tamsin she's nearly 17 I have to trust her."   
"Doesn't it worry you that she might. That she might have sex with Elizabeth."   
"I just have to trust that she won't."   
"Hi I'm home." Serena said as she kicked her shoes off at the door. "There you are. What happened to letting me know your results lady."   
"Sorry mum. Here you go. I have disappointed you again."   
"There not that bad darling."   
"I can't study medicine with them results though can I."   
"Take them again then."   
"I can't be bothered what's the point." Ruby snapped as she snatched the paper off Serena and stormed off upstairs.   
"What's up with her?"   
"I have no idea." Bernie said as she carried on making the dinner.   
Ruby went into her bed and sent Tamsin a message. 

Ruby  
Please don't stay at Elizabeth's. Come home. Xx

Tamsin  
No I'm enjoying myself. X

Ruby  
Your going to sleep with her aren't you. Xx

Tamsin  
The penny has finally dropped. X

Ruby   
I'm begging you Tamsin. Please don't have sex with her. Xx

Tamsin  
It's a bit late for that. See you tomorrow. X

Ruby threw her phone on the bed buried her face in the pillow and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby couldn't seem to stop herself from crying. All see could think about was Tamsin with Elizabeth.   
"Ruby dinner's nearly ready. Sweetheart are you OK?" Serena said as she came into the room when she saw Ruby crying.   
"No." She cried.   
"Hey sweetheart it's OK. Your results really are not that bad love. And like I said you can always do them again at college." Serena sat down on the bed and hugged Ruby.   
"It's not my results I'm upset about mum."   
"Then what is it.?"   
"I can't tell you."   
"Course you can. You can tell me anything Ruby. I'm your mum. I'm here to look after you and help you."   
"I can't."   
"Ruby you're not. You're not pregnant again are you?   
"No nothing like that. I only had sex that one time mum I promise."   
"Then what is it. It must be pretty important if its got you this upset."   
"I can't tell you mum I just can't." Ruby threw her arms back around Serena and held her tightly.   
"Oh my baby this isn't like you. I won't nag you into telling me. But I am always here for you my angel."   
"I know that mum."   
"Are you coming down for dinner?"   
"Yes I'll be down in a minute. I'll just go and wash face."   
"Ok. I love you sweetie."   
"I love you mum." Ruby smiled as Serena left the room. Ruby picked up her phone and decided to text Tamsin again. 

Tamsin could see Elizabeth watching her all the time from the corner of the room. She stood up and walked over to Elizabeth.   
"Hi."   
"Hi."   
"Do you like looking at me?" Tamsin said as she poured herself a drink.   
"Who wouldn't like looking at you. Your gorgeous." Elizabeth said nervously.   
"Tell me. Have you slept with a woman before Elizabeth?"   
"Just the once."   
"How about making it twice."   
"With you, you mean with you."   
"Yes I mean with me."   
"I would love to have sex with you. My room is the first on the left."   
"What are we waiting for then." Elizabeth took Tamsin's hand and led her towards the bedroom. As Elizabeth was just about to kiss Tamsin her phone went off.   
"Leave it. Me and you have got things to do."   
"I need to it might be my mum." 

Ruby  
Please just come home. And we can hold each other all night. Your my girl. I love you Tamsin. Xxx

Is it your mum? "  
"Yes I have to go home sorry."   
"Stay I want you."   
"Well I don't want you. This is a mistake." Tamsin said as she ran out of the room and out of the house. 

Serena kept looking at Ruby as they sat in the kitchen eating dinner. All Ruby was doing was pushing her food around the plate. And checking her phone.   
"Expecting a call." Bernie said.   
"No." She said as she carried on messing with her food.   
"Ruby leave your food if you don't want it."   
"I'm gonna have a shower and go lie down on my bed. I've got a headache."   
"Ok darling."   
"What's up with her Serena?"   
"I have no idea. She won't tell me."   
Ruby got in the shower and got undressed for bed. As she came out of the, bathroom she saw Tamsin stood at the top of stairs.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I live here."   
"I thought you were with Elizabeth."   
"I was." Tamsin said as she walked closer to Ruby. "I chicken out. I don't want Elizabeth. I want you Ruby." Ruby took Tamsin's hand and dragged her into the bedroom and locked the door behind them.  
"I want you too. I don't want to wait any longer."  
"I love you Ruby. Your my girl too."   
"I love you." Ruby smiled as Tamsin gently pushed Ruby down on the bed and carried on kissing each other.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh god." Tamsin cried out as Ruby kissed her way back up her body and laid down beside her. "Jesus Ruby that was so so great."   
"I'm glad you approve." Ruby smiled as she kissed Tamsin lovingly. "Tamsin you wouldn't really have slept with Elizabeth tonight would you?"   
"No I don't think I would have. I'm so glad that you were my first Ruby."   
"I just wish I had waited for you to be my first. I'm sorry Tamisn." Ruby cried.   
"Hey it's alright."   
"No it isn't. I still don't know why I did it. When all I wanted was you. I want to be with."   
"I want to be with you."   
"What are we going to do about are parents?"   
"They don't need to know yet. It might be fun grabbing stolen moments here and there. And we can sleep together most nights. They won't think anything of it. You usually come in here most nights and watch TV with me anyway. Then while our mums are watching TV downstairs. We can have repeat performances of tonight."  
"That sounds good to me. So erm are you my girlfriend now."   
"You bet your life I am baby. You are absolutely gorgeous."   
"So are you."   
"I love you, Ruby." Tamsin smiled as she stroked Ruby's face.   
"I love you." Ruby kissed Tamsin again and cuddled up to her. 

"I'm going up am shattered."   
Serena yawned as she stood up. "Are you coming up?"   
"Yes." Bernie said as she turned the TV off and the lights. And followed Serena up.   
Bernie went into Tamsin's room to say goodnight but found she wasn't in bed.   
"Where is she?"   
"She will probably have fallen asleep in Ruby's room watching TV as usual." So Bernie went to opened Ruby's door. "No leave them don't wake them up if there asleep." Serana took Bernie’s hand and dragged her into their bedroom.   
Ruby woke up first the next and smiled when she looked up at Tamsin who was still asleep. I have finally got what I wanted she thought to herself. God knows how our mums are react when we tell them.   
"Morning gorgeous." Tamsin smiled as she opened her eyes.   
"Morning."   
"What shall we do today."   
"Anything you want. Our mums are going to be out of the house all day. So we can stay like this all day if you like."   
"That sounds good to me."   
"We better move though and put our pj's back on in case they come in."   
"Good idea." They both got out of bed put their pj's on and went downstairs. 

"Morning you two." Bernie said as they sat down at the table.   
"Morning."   
"You look a lot brighter this morning darling." Serena smiled as she hugged Ruby.   
"I feel better thanks mum."   
"Good. Did you two fall asleep watching TV again last night?"   
"Yes we did." Tamsin said as she looked as Ruby who was smiling with her head down.   
"What are you two going to do with yourselves today?"  
"Haven't a clue."   
"We better get going. Come on you little man let's get you to Grandma's." Serena said as she picked Grayson up. They both kissed the girls and left.   
Later that day they were snuggled up on the sofa together when Tamsin sat up quickly.   
"What you moved for I was comfy then."   
"I've just had idea come with me." Tamsin took Ruby's hand and dragged her upstairs into Serena and Bernie room.   
"What are we doing in here."   
"Wait a minute." Tamsin said as she started looking in Bernie’s bedside cabinet. " Feast your eyes on this." She laughed as she waved a strapon in the air.   
"Tamsin put it back."   
"Why. We can use it while there not here."   
"We can't use that."   
"Why not."   
"Because. Because it's massive that's why."  
"Why do think your mum makes all those noises when they are having sex."   
"Stop stop I don't even want to think about our mums having sex thank you very much."   
"Come on we have both heard them. We can use this and have it back in the cupboard before our mums come home. It will be fun."   
"What are waiting for then." Ruby smiled as they both ran into her bedroom.   
Later on Serena pulled up outside the house and went inside. She heard the TV on and went into the lounge but there was no one in there.   
"Just bugger off out and leave the TV why don't you." She said as she turned it off. Serena walked up upstairs and heard and someone moaning and crying out.   
"I'll kill her." she thought as opened Ruby's bedroom door and saw Tamsin on top of her. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE." She shouted as Tamsin jumped off the bed and grabbed Ruby's dressing gown to cover herself up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mum." Ruby said nervously as she pulled the duvet up over herself.  
"Get dressed the pair of you and get downstairs." Serena snapped" And you put that back where you found it. "She said to Tamsin as she pointed to the dildo and walked out of the bedroom.  
"We in deep shit now Tamsin."  
"Not necessarily."  
"Are you serious. Did you not see my mums face. She is fuming Tamsin."  
"Look all we have to do is go down and tell her the truth."  
"She already knows the truth she has just caught us having sex."  
"We weren't having sex. We were making love. There's a difference. Look Ruby do you love me?"  
"You know I love you."  
"Then that's all we have to say. That we love each other and there are not going to stop us from being together right."  
"Right."  
"Come on, let's go face the music." Tamsin smiled as she kissed Ruby. They both took each others hands and walked down the stairs.  
"Oh how sweet" Serena said sarcastically as they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.  
"Mum let us explain please."  
"This should be good."  
"We love each other mum."  
"Love you are 17 years old. What do you know about love."  
"Enough. We want to be together mum."  
"Don't be stupid Ruby you two are sisters."  
"No no mum where not. We are not related at all. There is no blood there."  
"Your very quiet. Cat got your tongue Tamsin."  
"We want to be together, Serena. And not you or mum can stop us."  
"Wanna bet. Tamsin I would like to talk to Ruby alone." Serena said as Tamsin looked at Ruby.  
"I'll be alright." Ruby squeezed Tamsin's hand as she left the kitchen. 

"There is no way I am letting you two have a relationship lady."  
"Why not. Can you not see how we feel about each other."  
"All I can see is two girls that are experimenting with their sexuality. We have all been there Ruby."  
"For God Sake mum this is not an experiment. Sleeping with that boy was an experiment. And I hated every second of it. Me and Tamsin are the real thing mum. I wish you could see that.  
"No I can't. And I never will. I don't want you two anywhere near each other."  
"No mum."  
"I am going to call your nan and see if you can go and stay with her for a while."  
"I don't want to go to nan's."  
"Tough because your going. No go upstairs and pack some things."  
"I hate you mum."  
"You'll thank me in the end.  
"No I won't." Ruby cried as she ran upstairs and slammed her door shut.  
"What did she say." Tamsin said as she went into the bedroom.  
"She is packing me off to my nans."  
"She's sending you to London."  
"Yes. Tamsin I don't want to go I want to stay with you." She cried as Tamsin held her close.  
"I won't let your mum send you away."  
"She's pretty determined."  
"So am I. That's why I have rang my Grandma and she is on her way to pick us up."  
"What."  
"She knows all about us Ruby and she is fine with it. She says we can both stay with her."  
"Really."  
"Really. So pack some things she won't be long."  
"Ok." Ruby smiled as they kissed each other and both packed their things. 

"Mam Mam." Grayson squealed as he toddled into the lounge.  
"Hello baby." Serena smiled as she pick little Grayson up and cuddled him.  
"Hi love how was your day?"  
Bernie kissed Serena as she sat down beside them.  
"Wonderful got to finish early and then I came home to find our daughters having sex with each other."  
"You did what."  
"You heard me. They were having sex with each other Bernie. They say they love each other."  
"Bullshit."  
"That's what they said."  
"TAMSIN GET DOWN HERE DOWN." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"What."  
"Don't what me lady. What the hell do you and Ruby think your playing at."  
"We're not playing at anything mum."  
"Your family for God's Sake. Your like sisters."  
"We want to be together. Just like you and Serena want to be together."  
"Over my dead body  
There is no way we are letting you two have a relationship. Who's that now?"  
"That'll be Grandma she is coming to pick us, and take us to her house. Hi Grandma."  
"Hi sweetheart are you both ready."  
"Both." Serena said as she put Grayson down.  
"Yes both. Ruby said as she walked downstairs and held Tamsin's hand.  
"Your not going anywhere except to your nans."  
"I'm going with Tamisn."  
"You two go wait in the car I want to talk you're mums."  
"Ok Grandma."  
I hope you are both satisfied with yourself. "  
"Us it's them that's in the wrong mum."  
"No you two are. And if you don't accept that they are growing up and that they really do love each other. Then you are gonna lose them both." Bernie’s mum said as she left the house and slammed the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well that's just great isn't it." Serena snapped as she ran outside to try and stop Ruby leaving. "RUBY." She shouted as she banged on the car window.  
"What."  
"Come back inside both of you and we can talk about this."  
"What's the point in talking. You haven't listened to us so far."  
"I'm sorry sweetheart."  
"Can we go now." Ruby said as she pulled the window back up and they drove away  
"RUBY." Serena cried as they drive away.  
"Come in let's go back inside." Bernie said as she out her arms around Serena's shoulder.  
"Don't you even care that our daughters have left."  
"Of course I care. But look love this isn't gonna last this thing between them. They will soon get fed up with each other. They will be back here by the end of the week. I bet you."  
"They better be. Serena removed Bernie’s arm from her shoulder and went back inside the house.  
"I know my daughter Serena. Give it a few days for the novelty to wear off and they will both be back saying it was all a big mistake believe me."  
"I'm not so sure. I'll give them a few days and if they are not back then I am going over there and bringing our girls home."  
"Ok that's what we'll do. Now come here please." Bernie opened her arms and Serena hugged her. 

2 days later

"Hey Grandma." Tamsin said as she walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa beside Shirley.  
"Everything alright darling."  
"Yes fine."  
"Where's Ruby?"  
"Getting a bath. Do you mind."  
"Course not."  
"Thanks for letting us stay here Gran. It means a lot that you are on our side."  
"Look I know I said you and Ruby could stay here as long as you like but."  
"You've changed your mind."  
"No no course I haven't. Tamsin your my Grandaughter, and I want you to be happy."  
"I am happy Grandma."  
"And Ruby is definitely the one for you us she?"  
"Yes she is. Why can't everyone see what we mean to each other. Yes we are young. But we know how we feel."  
"And it's worth losing both of your mums for is it."  
"I thought you were on our side."  
"I am sweetheart you know I am. But I just want you, both of you to think long and hard about this. That's all."  
"I don't need to think about it Gran and neither does Ruby. We love each other. I am going to get a job and then we will be able to get a place of our own. Then no one and nothing will keep us apart."  
"What about Ruby?"  
"What do you mean."  
"Ruby idolises her mum Tamsin. She even wants to follow in her footsteps and become a doctor doesn't she."  
"She has got to take some of her exams again first."  
"And then when she does take them she will be going away to university. Then what."  
"We'll manage. I can go and visit her on the weekends."  
"Sounds like you've got everything worked out."  
"I have."  
"You have. But don't you think Ruby has the right to have a say in this too. There is not only you in the relationship Tamsin." Shirley said as she kissed Tamsin on the head before leaving the lounge. 

"In bed already." Tamsin smirked as she went into the bedroom and saw Ruby already tucked up.  
"Yes I'm shattered. It's been a tough few days." Tamsin got into bed and pulled Ruby close to her.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yes am fine. Just thinking about my mum."  
"You missing her?" Ruby nodded her head.  
"Stupid isn't it. We only left a few days ago and I miss her."  
"Ruby you do want this don't you. Us being together."  
"I love you."  
"I love you. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to be with me?"  
"Yes I do. But not here. I mean it's really good of your Grandma to let us stay here. But I wanna go home. And I know this might sound really childish but I want my mum. Don't you miss your mum?"  
"Yes of course I do."  
"And they obviously miss us. Mum has rang loads in the past few days checking that we are alright."  
"Why did you talk to her then if you miss her."  
"Because I didn't think you would want me to."  
"Don't be daft she's your mum. I wouldn't stop you talking to anyone. Why would you even think that."  
"I don't know. I just didn't want to upset you."  
"You mean so much to me Ruby."  
"So do you."  
"I'll tell you what in the morning we will go and talk all this over with them. Hopefully they will have calmed down a bit."  
"I hope so. I just want us both to go home." Ruby kissed Tamsin and snuggled back up to her as they both fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you ready for this." Tamsin said as they stood at their parents front door.   
"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled as Tamsin squeezed her hand and rang the doorbell.   
"Hey Sweetheart." Serena smiled as she opened the door.   
"Hi mum." Serena grabbed Ruby and hugged her tightly.   
"I've missed you so much.   
"I've missed you too." Ruby smiled as they walked into the hallway.   
"Excuse me Tamsin."   
"What."   
"Come here." Serena opened her arms and Tamsin held her close. "I've missed you too you know."   
"I've missed you."  
"Are you too back."   
"No we have just come to talk to see if we can sort it out. Where's mum?"   
"In the shower she'll be down in a minute. Come through. Have you had breakfast?"   
"Yes Grandma made us a cooked Breakfast. She thinks we have to eat something every couple of hours. God knows why." They all laughed.   
"I'd love a cup of tea though mum."   
"Ok sit down."   
"So you two have finally decided to come and face the music have you." Bernie said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Bernie stop. They have come to talk."   
"Oh right." Bernie sat down. "Talk then."   
"Shirley has been great with us. But we want to come home."   
"So I take you two are going to put a stop to all this nonsense."   
"It's not nonsense mum."   
"Oh course it is Tamsin. You really don't believe that you and Ruby are in love do you."   
"Yes mum we are."  
"Bernie please stop this. Just let them speak for God's sake."   
"Go on then speak I'm all ears."   
"We didn't mean for this to happen. We really didn't mean to fall in love. But we are going to be together whether you like it or not mum."   
"No your not."   
"Then we will go back to Grandma's."   
"No Tamsin please don't." Serena said she stood up and put her arms around both of them. "I want you both here. This is your home."   
"So you just going to accept this are you Serena."   
"What choice do we have Bernie. There are daughters and I don't want to lose them. I love them too much."   
"Fine then I'll go because there is no way I will ever accept this." Bernie said as she stormed off upstairs. 

BERNIE WAIT THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS. "Serena shouted as she followed Bernie upstairs.   
"I have to I can't deal with this Serena I just can't.   
"So your just gonna leave and pretend it's not happening are you."   
"I have to." Bernie said as she started chucking things into a bag.   
"Please don't leave me Bernie. I love you."   
"I love you but this with Ruby and Tamin it's all wrong."   
"They have got point though Bernie there not really related are there?"  
"They would be if I had a chance to put my plan into action."   
"What plan?"   
"It's doesn't matter know does it."  
"It does to me tell me." Bernie went to her bedside cabinet and pulled out a ring box.   
"I was waiting till your birthday. I was going to take you for a romantic meal and then ask you to be my wife." She said as she opened the box and showed Serena the ring.   
"You.. You want to marry me."?   
"Yes I do. I love you so much Serena."   
"I love you too. I really do. But I love my daughter Bernie and I can't lose her I just can't."   
"I love my daughter too and I just want her to be happy." Bernie cried as she put her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"They are happy Bernie. They are happy together. I think we should just let them be."   
"Maybe your right."   
"I know I'm right." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie on the head and messed with her hair.   
"You didn't answer my question."   
"What."   
"My question. Will you Marry me Serena?" Bernie said as she took the ring out of the box and put it on Serena's finger.   
"What do you think. Of course I'll marry you." Serena cried as she kissed Bernie and hugged her. "I love you."   
"I love you."  
"Let's go back down to kids eh they'll think we have forgotten about them." 

"I told you this was a bad idea. We should never have come." Tamsin said as she paced the kitchen.   
"It's gonna be fine. My mum is clearly coming round to the idea. My mum will get round your mum don't worry." Ruby said as she took Tamsin's hands in hers.   
"And if she doesn't then what."   
"Then we go back to your Grandma's. I love you."   
"I love you too." Tamsin smiled as she kissed Ruby.   
"Sorry to interrupt." Bernie said as her and Serena stood at the kitchen door.   
"Mum we were just."   
"Yes I saw what you were just doing thank you very much. Look if you two really want to be together then I guess we have no choice but to accept it."   
"Really your not messing."   
"No Tamsin I'm not messing."   
"Thank you mum." Tamsin said as she ran up to Bernie and hugged her.   
"It's OK."   
"So are you and Tamisn going to come back home now." Serena said as she put her arm around Ruby.   
"Yes mum we are."   
"Thank god for that. I've missed you."   
"I've missed you mum."   
"We better go to Grandma's and pick our stuff up then."   
"Do you want a lift."   
"No it's alright mum. There is a bus due in ten minutes." Tamsin said as her and Ruby kissed their mum's and left.   
"Thank you." Serena said as she put her arms around Bernie’s waist.   
"This isn't gonna last you know."   
"What isn't?"   
"Ruby and Tamsin. They are young they will soon get fed up with each other."   
"I'm not so sure about that Bernie. They seem pretty smitten with each other.   
"Believe me once Tamsin starts working and Ruby starts at college this whole thing will fizzle out. And then everything will get back to normal." Bernie smirked as she kissed Serena and held her close.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm so glad we have finally got both our girls under one roof again." Serena said as they laid in bed that night.  
"Me too." Bernie said as pulled Serena closer to her.   
"You don't sound very glad."   
"I'm still not happy about this Serena."   
"And you think I am. I'm only going ahead with this because I don't want to lose them."   
"Neither do I. Let's hope I'm right and it soon fizzles out eh."   
"I hope so too. But I don't think it will. I know you don't want to hear this but I really do think they love each other Bernie."   
"No your right Serena I don't want to hear it. I'll go along with it but I'm not happy. I'm not happy in the slightest."   
"Do you not think my daughter is good enough for Tamsin. Is that what this about."   
"No of course not Serena you know I love Ruby. Just like you love Tamsin. But them two being together just doesn't feel right."   
"Well it feels right for them Bernie. And if you don't start to accept it. Then not only are you gonna lose our girls." Serena swallowed hard before speaking again. "But your gonna lose me too." Serena said as she got out of bed.   
"Where you going?"  
"Spare room." Serena slammed the door behind her. 

"That doesn't sound good doesn't it." Ruby said as her and Tamsin snuggled up in bed. When they heard a door slam.   
"No it doesn't. I wonder who it is."   
"I bet you a tenner that's me mum who has stormed out. I recognise her door slamming anywhere."  
"Do you get the feeling they have been arguing about us."   
"Nothing gets past you doesn't it Tamsin." Ruby kissed Tamsin softly before lying back down and resting her head on Tamsin's chest. "They can argue all they like. We are staying together."   
"I know we are. I know we're only 17 and people will say that we are too young. But when I think of my future. I think of it with you. I think about us getting married one day. And hopefully having some kids." Ruby smiled as she kissed Tamsin.   
"So do I. I know deep in my heart that I'll never want anybody but you. I love you so much Ruby."   
"I love you too. I have done for a long time now."   
"Me too." Tamsin said as they kissed each other passionately. Tamsin put her hand under the duvet and inside Ruby's knickers.   
"Oh God." Ruby cried out as she pulled Tamsin closer as they made love. 

Bernie couldn't sleep all she kept thinking about was what Serena said about losing all 3 of them. I can so that she thought to herself. I can't lose any of them. Bernie got out of bed and went to the spare room.   
"Serena are asleep." She whispered as she crept into the room.   
"No I'm not."   
"Budge up then."   
"Excuse me. But I came in the spare room to get out of your way." Serena said as she moved over the bed.   
"Shut up and give me a cuddle." Bernie chuckled as she pulled Serena to her and kissed her. "I'm sorry I have been an idiot about all of this with Ruby and Tamsin."   
"Are you really."   
"Yes I am. I don't want to lose any of you. I love you all so very much."   
"And we love love you too."   
"You, Tamsin and Ruby are my entire world Serena. I would be nothing without you.   
"So are you saying that you actually accept that they want to be together."   
"I'm not saying I particularly like it. But I'm willing to accept it yes."   
"Thank God for that. I love you so much Bernie."   
"I love you too Serena." Bernie smiled as Serena snuggled up closer and shut her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

4 months later 

Tamsin's came out of the bathroom and crept back into the bedroom. She gently moved Ruby's hair from her face as she slept and kissed her on the head.   
"Morning." Ruby yawned as she woke up.   
"Hey baby. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."   
"It's OK I've gotta be up for college soon anyway."   
"Have a good day sweetheart."   
"You too. Don't work too hard."   
"I won't. I'll see you tonight."   
"You will." Ruby pulled Tamsin down to her and kissed her.   
"Oh God I wish I didn't have to go to work. I wish I could just get back in bed with you."   
"We could always both just call in sick."   
"Don't tempt me." Tamsin kissed Ruby again and stroked her face. "You are absolutely gorgeous."   
"So are you. Do you fancy going to the pictures tonight?"   
"Yeah OK."   
"I'll book it then."   
"Ok. I love you."   
"And I love you." They kissed again before Tamsin left the room.   
"Hi Serena good shift." Tamsin said to Serena as she walked through the door as Tamsin walked down the stairs.   
"Not too bad. I'm could murder a cup of tea. Do you want one?"   
"No ta I've got to get to work."   
"Is Ruby up yet?"   
"She's awake she said she's getting up in a minute."   
"I'll make her a drink up then. Have a good day sweetheart."   
"I will see you."   
"Bye." 

"Can I come in." Serena said as she knocked on the bedroom door.   
"Course you can mum."   
"Hey I've brought you a cup of tea."   
"Thanks mum."   
"Are you OK."   
"Yes I'm just a bit tired."   
"You should sleep on a night instead of playing Percy filth my girl."   
"Mum."   
"What."   
"Stop talking like that. I'm your daughter."   
"So are you saying you didn't do anything last night."   
"I'm not telling you anything." Ruby's said as she jumped out of bed. "Can you leave now please mum. Don't you want to go to bed or something."   
"I'm only messing. You are happy with Tamsin aren't you love?"   
"Yes mum I'm very happy."   
"Good. I'm off to bed. I'll see you later."  
"See you later mum." Serena kissed Ruby on the cheek and left the room smiling. Serena walked into the bedroom she shares with Bernie. She smiled as she looked at Bernie fast asleep. Serena went and got a quick shower, put her Pj's on. As soon as she got in bed she wrapped her arms Bernie’s waist and snuggled into her.   
"Hey gorgeous." Bernie mumbled.   
"Shush go back to sleep sweetheart." Serena kissed Bernie and they both went to sleep. 

"We are all off to the pub after work if you fancy it Tamsin." said May one of Tamsin's work mates.   
"I can't tonight I have got plans. I'm going to the cinema at 8."   
"You'll be back for then. Come on just come for a couple."   
"I'm not old enough to drink yet."   
"You are 18 in a few months . And you will easily get served. Come on."   
"Ok just for a few hours."   
"Nice one."   
"Do you want a brew?"   
"Please Tamsin. Tamsin is on for tonight."May said as she turned around to the girl behind her." It's all down to you know. If you want her that much. "  
"I do. Thanks May."   
Tamsin and her work colleagues had been in the bar for a few hours and Tamsin was feeling a little drunk.   
"Do you want another drink Tamsin."   
"No thanks I better get going."   
"Please stay for another." Millie said as she put her hand on Tamsin's knee.   
"I am taking my girlfriend out to the pictures."   
"I'm sure she can wait a bit. Has anyone told you that you are drop dead gorgeous."   
"Yes my girlfriend."   
"Why don't you come back to my place. I bet you know how to show a girl a good time."   
"No thank you." Tamsin said as she stood up. "I am happy with Ruby and I would never cheat on her. So just back off." Tamsin said as she put her coat on and left the bar.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where have you been. You were just gonna be a couple of hours you said." Ruby said angrily as Tamsin walked through the door.   
"Sorry. Where's mum?"   
"She gone out with my mum. Like we were supposed to do."   
"We can still make the film."   
"What's the point. The state your in you will probably end up falling asleep half way through the film."   
"I'm sorry babe. I'll make it up to you I promise." Tamsin put her arms round Ruby's waist and pulled her close. "Please don't be mad at me." She said as she rested her head on Ruby's. "I love you."   
"I love you too." Ruby kissed Tamsin on the tip of her nose.   
"So shall we still go out."   
"Well our mums have gone out. So why don't we just put a DVD on get a takeaway and cuddle up on the sofa instead."   
"Sounds good to me." Tamsin kissed Ruby and led her to the lounge. They put a DVD on and made themselves comfortable on the sofa.   
"Ruby there is something that I think you should know."   
"What's that?"   
"There's this girl at work and she kind of came onto me tonight."   
"She did what." Ruby said angrily as she lifted her head to look at Tamsin.   
"She asked me to go back to her place with her tonight."   
"And that's why you were late."  
"No."  
"You went back with her."   
"No no nothing like that. I told her that you were all I wanted and I told her to back off. Then I left the pub and came straight back home to you."   
"Really."   
"Really."   
"Because if you've cheated on me then I'm not having it. My mum put up with my mom cheating on her for years. But I'm not putting up with it."   
"Baby I promise. I didn't touch her. I don't want anyone but you. Do you think that after what me and you have been through to be together that I would just blow it for the first woman to show me a bit of attention."   
"I hope not." Ruby cried. "I don't want to lose you."   
"You not gonna lose me. It's just me and you baby." Tamsin took Ruby into her arms as they both laid back down on the sofa. 

"Do you think it's safe to go home yet." Bernie said as they got into the car to drive home.   
"Well Ruby hasn't rang me kicking off so everything must be alright."   
"She certainly wasn't happy when we left."   
"She'll be OK. Relationships aren't always plan sailing. The sooner Ruby realises that the better."   
"Even though it pains me to say this. They do make a really lovely couple don't they?"   
"So you are finally coming round to them being together now are you."  
"Yes I am." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"It's about bloody time. It's only taken you four pissing months."   
"I was watching them the other day laughing and joking together in the lounge. And they did look so cute."   
"They are in love with each other Bernie."   
"Just like we are in love with each other."   
"Well I'm certainly in love with you Berenice Griselda Wolfe. I have been from that very first night we spent together."   
"Me too. You turned my life upside down that night Serena Wendy Campbell. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Serena leaned further forward and kissed Bernie passionately. "Why don't we go home and I can show you just how much I love you."   
"You better put your foot down then. Serena raised her eyebrows as Bernie started the car. 

"You don't fancy that girl do you?" Ruby said as they laid together on the sofa.   
"No I don't. I have only got eyes for you. You know that."   
"You'd tell me though wouldn't you. If you found someone else that you like more than me."   
"Ruby that's never going to happen."   
"You don't know that it could happen."   
"No it won't. Look at me." Tamsin said as she lifted Ruby's head up. "You are all I want Ruby. I have known that for a long time now. When you said the other day that you often thought about us getting married one day. And even having children. I think about that too. All the time."   
"You do."   
"I do. I know that you are the only woman for me. And I know that one day all those things you mentioned are going to happen. I can't wait till the day you become my wife."   
"You've got it all worked out haven't you." Ruby smiled as she stroked Tamsin's cheek.  
"I have. I love you and I want to marry you one day."   
"I want that too Tamsin. I love you so much." They kissed each other gently and cuddled back up together. They both closed they eyes and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
